


See You Later

by riceufairy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Goodbyes, M/M, i'm just a saddable, nielsung, post-wannaone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceufairy/pseuds/riceufairy
Summary: Days passed by so quickly.





	See You Later

**Author's Note:**

> think of it as a new start. a new journey. and a new BRIGHT year ahead of our boys.

Jisung reach out for his phone without opening his eyes as he heard the sound of his default ringtone. He groggily held on his phone with a grunt as an answer to the person on the other line.

"Hyung, I'll be downstairs in few minutes."

Jisung knots his forehead and sat up on his bed. "You already know the password." he said, opening his eyes and saw his room door wide open.

"Yeah..." the younger answers nonchalantly and followed by a sigh. "Of course." he said mumbling the words before ending the call.

Jisung got up with his brows furrowed and scanned the inside of his room, plushies from fans arranged neatly on a box, closet door that was left slightly open. He went straight out.

"Jaehwan-a!" he called out. "Did you get socks from my closet again?"

A quiet entertainment area welcomes him.

"I must be sleepy," Jisung said realizing the lids of his eyes are heavy. Most probably from crying last night.

Jisung roams his eyes inside their empty dorm before sitting on the couch that was left.

Concert was over. The company let them stay for a few weeks before moving out. Minhyun went back to his company dorm few days ago. Guanlin went back to his company dorm as well a day after Minhyun left. The maknae was crying quite heavily as he tell them he doesn't want to go. Sungwoon was in and out until two days ago. Said he's working with a new album so he has to go back to their dorm.

Jisung was left with Jaehwan. They went out last night, bought few beers and food to eat, cried together until they fall asleep. He can barely remember Jaehwan says his farewell this morning but Jisung's hangover was worst than he can ever imagine.

The upper floor wasn't different either. Seongwu left first because his company bugs him since his schedule for the year is already set. Then, Jinyoung with his school and schedules as well. Jihoon went back home three days ago. Woojin and Daehwi left yesterday afternoon.

Jisung stared blankly at the television in front of him and thought how he miss them bicker on what movie to watch on Netflix. He's used to being alone but somehow, he felt... lonely.

He didn't dare moving from his spot, as he scrolls up and down on the movie list, when he heard the door security code was punched as he's certain it was Daniel.

The younger haven't moved yet even though he already have schedules on their company. And so does Jisung. He's been appearing on shows he get invited to and attending his classes while he can.

"Hyung?"

"I'm here," Jisung thought his answer might be bland but didn't bother to change his tone. And there is Daniel standing in front of him with a pout on his face.

Jisung tried to kick the younger's leg lightly. "I can't see the screen."

Daniel didn't bother to move but instead, crouch in front of him and gave a light peck on his lips. "Still hangovered?" he asked. "Have you packed your things?"

Jisung eyes met Daniel's worried gaze. "I did," the older said as he held onto his emotions but falter in the last minute shedding tears making the younger man worry a little bit more.

Daniel gave him a hug silently not even teasing his hyung from crying. He cried enough last night, he might not even remembered. Jaehwan called Daniel while both of them were in the middle of drinking since Jisung started attacking him with kiss, the older failed and Jaehwan got a chance to call Daniel for help.

"I know how are you feeling but it's the same for the other members before they left. They may not cried like you do right now but I'm certain it's the same feeling." Daniel whispered rubbing Jisung's back soothing the older's cries.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Jisung finally stopped crying. "Let's watch one movie first," he said so suddenly and Daniel can't help but to agree.

Because he's the same. He doesn't want to leave just yet.

The movie ended a long time ago and both of them fell asleep in the middle of watching it. Daniel was the first one to wake up as he heard his ringtone for his manager. The latter called to inform him he's few blocks away from the apartment.

"Okay, we'll meet you downstairs." Daniel said in a low voice trying not to wake up Jisung sleeping soundly on his chest but the older shuffled and opened his eyes lazily to look at the person who was speaking.

Daniel ended the call and smiled promptly at Jisung. "Did you sleep well?" he brush the older's cheek before giving a kiss on his swollen eyes. "Can you still see me?" he jokes. "Your eyes are so puffy."

"Is that your manager?" Daniel nods then he leaned down to pepper Jisung's face with kisses before clashing their lips with a loud childish smack making the older giggle but turned into a huge deep sigh. "I miss them nagging us to stop flirting."

Daniel chuckled and hugged him tighter.

"Stop flirting," Jisung can imagine Sungwoon say.

Sungwoon...

"Sometimes I can still hear their voice—"

Sungwoon sighed irritated. "Hey, idiot couple, why aren't you leaving yet?" Sungwoon said approching the couple tangled on the couch. Some things would never change. Well, it's been just a few days.

Jisung almost fell in surprise but thankfully Daniel was hugging him tightly. "Ha Sungwoon!"

"I forgot something." he said, lifting a small pouch.

Jisung rolled his eyes and sat up. "Why can't you pack your things like how you pack your toaster and humidifier?"

Sungwoon ignored his question. "So why you're still here? Jaehwan called me earlier to say he left and you're crying."

"He always cry." Daniel comments.

"Right." Sungwoon phone rang and he cut their conversation short as he has his friends waiting for him downstairs. "I'll see you around! Lessen the flirting! Think of TPO."

The couple was left once more and giggle to themselves. "Storm passed by."

"Ah, hyung, have you packed your bags?" Jisung nods. "They said they'll pick up the boxes separately and deliver it at home."

"Home," Jisung parrots.

"It's a dorm but—"

"But you bought the place with your own money."

Daniel smirked at him. "So you won't try to runaway from me." he said giving the older a kiss.

Jisung sighed and roam his eyes around the half empty room. "I'll miss this place."

Daniel looks around as well. "Me too. This place would never be forgotten. We can just make memories together on our new dorm and we'll invite them over."

"Most likely it'll be Sungwoon or Jaehwan who would be the first to come over."

Daniel giggled at the thought.

They were busy cuddling while discussing their schedules when Daniel's manager called once more asking where are they.

"Sorry, we'll be downstairs in a bit. Sorry, hyung." Daniel apologise dragging his bags to the door. He looks back at Jisung before he ends the call and the older was still left in daze looking around.

He can see his shoulder went up and down as he breathes deeply in between getting courage and trying not to get emotional. "We'll be back!" he shouted loudly and turned to Daniel with a huge grin on his face.

Right, we'll be back.

"Let's go," Jisung told him before reaching out for his hand and clasped their hands together.

**Author's Note:**

> still ended up flirting. i swear it wasn't intentional. lol.
> 
> Happy New Year!  
> thank you for the girls/boys i've met this past 8months i've been writing! to those who never get tired to write a comment here, on the gc and on my cc, thank you very much from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> You would still see my cringey fics at 2019. better be prepared!


End file.
